Genna Moonsinger
| dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = Druid | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Genna Moonsinger was a human druid of Gwynneth in the Moonshae Isles in the mid–14 century DR. She was the High Druid of Gwynneth in the 1340s DR. Description In the 1340s DR, Genna was old, but still strong of limb. Activities She had the responsibility of tending the moonwell in Myrloch Vale. Relations She was the sister of Brianna Moonsinger and the aunt of Robyn. History Darkwalker War In the , weeks before the Darkwalker War, Genna met Prince Tristan Kendrick and Robyn at a druids' grove during the spring festival. There she was part of a group of druids that prophesied the coming challenges to Tristan. She called the other druids together to share her impressions of a growing unease, foretelling that "the Beast" was loose, or would soon be loosed. They also discussed the possible roles of Tristan and Robyn. Later on, she used her druidic magic to slow down and demoralize a Northman army traveling through the Myrloch Vale, calling upon rains, insects and other subtle magics to harass the army. After the battle at Freeman's Down, Genna raised the deceased Canthus, a large moorhound trained by Tristan and Daryth. She fed him and helped him to recuperate for a few days before sending him off to reclaim the Pack in the name of the Earthmother. After Kazgaroth had failed in his siege of Caer Corwell, the beast attempted to retreat back to the corrupted Darkwell to regain its strength, but Tristan was trailing him in order to rescue the captured Robyn. At a fork, where Robyn's path diverged from Kazgaroth's, Genna appeared to influence Tristan to focus on the beast, and trusted that Robyn would be taken care of. Genna, with the help of Newt and Kamerynn, rescued Robyn from the Blood Warrior Laric. She then sent Robyn to assist Tristan in his battle with the beast. Against the Council of Seven After the defeat of Kazgaroth, she began to tutor Robyn in the druidic ways. After about a year, in the , the fallen druid Trahern came to the grove, bearing the heart of Kazgaroth. The close proximity of the heart weakened Genna. She remained weak until the faerie dragon Newt removed the stone from the grove. Shortly after this, Genna heard word from various woodland creatures of a dark force plaguing the land to the south of the grove. Robyn and Genna investigated this disturbance. They found an army of undead led by the cleric Hobarth. After a brief skirmish, the two druids retreated back to the moonwell, where other druids had gathered. They prepared for the eventual arrival of the undead horde. During the battle at the moonwell, Genna defended the site with her spells and wielded a sickle when necessary. The druids lost ground to the invading zombie horde and retreated to the stone arches surrounding the moonwell. Genna commanded the lintels to fall off the arches killing some of the undead and also providing a defensive wall. About to lose the battle, Genna called upon the Earthmother to aid them. In response, the moonwell erupted in a geyser pushing back the undead, but also turning the surviving druids to stone. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Druids Category:Druids of Chauntea Category:Worshipers of Chauntea Category:Inhabitants of Gwynneth Category:Inhabitants of the Moonshae Isles Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants